


Naegi Love

by Cirnolover9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirnolover9/pseuds/Cirnolover9
Summary: Byakuya and Makoto start a relationship. Hoping the others don't find out.





	Naegi Love

It was a calm day in Hope’s peak academy, at least that's what Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, assumed it was...He’s been stuck inside this school for so long he forgot what the day was. He was in his bed, contemplating if he truly belongs in this school, who would be the next to kick it thanks to one of Monokuma’s BS motives, and why he wears two jackets when the weather is at least 16 degrees Celsius (thats 61 for those who don't know). He’s also scared of whos gonna die next, why his room was the only one with a crummy bathroom door, how the heck Hifumi tiny legs hold up his body and why all of a sudden his voice got deeper.

 

Feeling these thought will weigh down on him, he feels he might as well go talk to one of his fellow students, Maybe they will help him calm of his problem. Makoto gets out of his bed, grabs a Mineral Water (as it's a gift everyone loves for whatever reason), and headed out to look for his friends. Checking his mono-pad, he looks over his available options at the moment. While he is ok with all of them...Some he like more then others. Seeing how he wasn’t far away, he decided to see a good pal of his, Byakuya Togami. Now Byakuya Togami was really full of himself. He also sees himself as better than everyone. But for whatever reason...He sees Makoto as...Different than the other Commoners within the school. Maybe it was interest of how a total talentless Normie like him got into an elite high school likes hope’s peak, or it possibly interest of the romantic variety, either way...Togami was the one Makoto wanted to hang out with at the moment. So he decided to go up to the library (as byakuya spends more time there then in his bedroom).

When Makoto entered the Library, there he saw him, Byakuya Togami, reading a book about murder cases or something. He went up to him, pulling up a chair so he could more naturally talk to him. Noticing this, Byakuya looked up from his book and said, “Do you mind. I’m trying to read this novel, so please leave me be.” Makoto placed the bottle of Mineral water on the table and passes it to him. Togami looks at the bottle silently then states, “Ok you can stay for giving me such a thoughtful gift.” So Makoto and Byakuya then talked to each other, about their Childhoods and personal interests. After talking Byakuya said, “Makoto...Since you are here, I have something to tell you...it concerns you.” Makoto gave a face of concern. “What is it Byakuya?” The rich douchebag let out a deep sigh. He looks around for any signs of Toko. as she tends clings to him like Moths to a bright light. He then opened his mouth and spoke the words “Makoto….ever since the 4th daily meeting. I started developing feelings for you…I hope you also feel the same for me” He sheds a manly tear.

 

Makoto was completely surprised of Byakuya confessing that he has homosexual feelings for him. After a half minute of silence Makoto says, “B...Byakuya that is...Well I’m just shocked that you are gay and stuff.” Makoto is blushing, confused of what to say in order to avoid a giant ass social mindfield. “I…..I support you fully...and will be with you throughout our time in this school”   
Byakuya did the impossible and smiled. He put his left hand on Makoto’s left cheek and petted it. Makoto blushed and moved in closer, Byakuya did the same. They gave each other romantic stairs into their eyes. Byakuya was rubbing Makoto's cheek as they both moved their heads close to each other until they did the complete unthinkable.

 

They kissed each other on the lips and began a hot make out session. It went on for a long while until...The night time school announcement played. “Ok then...sweet dreams, Everyone. Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.” Monokuma said. The two boys realized they might get in trouble for being in the library too long, so Togami carried Makoto bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, while cuddling him. Luckily almost everyone else went to bed so no one caught them. Instead of dropping Makoto off to his own room, The rich boy brought him into his own room for reasons.

But unannounced to the two lovebirds, they were being followed. By an off smelling twin tailed author. She saw them and was suspicious of what is going on in Togami's room.   
“W...why was Master and Makoto C...c..cuddling?” She tried peaking through the keyhole...but realized that wouldn't work She tries looking under the door frame, but that didn't give her much of a view. While she was doing this, Monokuma appears and Yelled out “WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FUKAWA” Toko turned to him. “N...no reasons, Just d...d...dropped a contact lense.” Monokuma just made an angry face and started waving his arms. “GO TO BED OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO BACON” Toko ran away and into her room. Monokuma decides to enter the Togami room via teleporting and was completely and utterly shocked by what he saw.

 

The Next day, Monokuma called everyone to the gym for a public announcement. He said “Ok everyone. I have a new motive for everyone. Last night two of your fellow students shared a room together, won’t be sharing names but they did something I do not approve of...I will share the information of their actions when one of you kills. Now have a beautiful day” He then disappeared. Everyone was scared and talking about it. Makoto was looking at his friends, some concerned, some upset, some curious and then there was Toko, who sorts knew what happened. Makoto was shaking in place. If his friends found out he would be totally screwed.


End file.
